Pride Lands Patrol
Pride Lands Patrol (also known as World of Reading: The Lion Guard Pride Lands Patrol (Level 1 Reader)) is a book inspired by The Lion Guard shorts, It’s UnBungalievable!. Author's Description Inspired by the Disney Junior Un-Bunga-lievable shorts featuring real-world animal facts! Help the Lion Guard keep the Pride Lands safe in this fun story that includes real animal facts, stickers, and a fun quiz on the last page! Older Description Join the Lion Guard as they patrol the Pride Lands in this fun story that includes unBungalievable but true animal facts on every page! Amazon Summary The book starts off by explaining that the Lion Guard patrol the Pride Lands, and how Kion, whilst a good leader, has many things to learn. He leaps over a hippo, and is told to slow down. Kion locates the Guard and a nest with three bees. Kion states that he will wave them away. He does so, and the bees pursue and sting the Guard. His sister, Kiara, scolds him for not stopping and thinking. Feeling bad, Kion sits with Fuli, who tells him that even she knows when to slow down. Kion stops and thinks about her words, before returning to Kiara and admitting that she was right - a good leader does not rush. Kiara replies to her brother that a great leader listens. Suddenly, Kion hears Bunga shout. Kion finds the Guard, and locates Bunga, who also has things to learn. It turns out that Bunga was picking berries when a cobra bit him. They take him to Rafiki, who explains that, luckily for Bunga, honey badgers are not hurt by snake bites. Bunga, however, believes that nothing can hurt him, and that there is no need for him to play it safe. He teases a crocodile, plays with a porcupine, hops over hot lava, requiring Fuli to save him again and again. But when a rock tips over and lava burns his tail, he realizes that may not be the case. The Lion Guard arrive, and Beshte knocks over a tree that they leap on over to safety. Bunga thanks his friends, having learned that it is better to be safe than sorry. Although the Lion Guard still have things to learn, they also have things to teach. Bunga explains how to kick, jump and slide to some younger animals. The group have so much fun that they don't notice the jackals in a nearby bush. When Reirei's Pack attack, Bunga orders the youngsters to kick. He then calls for the Little Monkey to slide and for Young Rhino to jump, which defeats the jackal family. The rest of the Lion Guard arrive to check up on the kids. Kion announces that they have learnt a lot, and the Guard are proud of the kids, and that they will go on one day to make a great Lion Guard. Trivia *This book is based off of the episodes Can't Wait to be Queen, Fuli's New Family and Babysitter Bunga. Gallery Getimage (3).jpg References Category:Books Category:Merchandise Category:Media Category:Real Life